Owen (Wolf)
This unnamed Wolf is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the leader of a group of survivors known as "The Wolves" and serves as the primary antagonist of the first half of Season 6. Pre-Apocalypse Almost nothing is known about his life before the outbreak began. He briefly mentions to Morgan that he enjoyed going to the movies. He may have lived in or near Washington, D.C.. Personality The Wolves Leader is shown to be a cunning, greedy, violent and dangerous person. He appears to care about nothing other than survival for himself by any means necessary and is more than willing to rob and murder other survivors of everything they have. He is shown to be a completely remorseless, cold-blooded murderer as shown when he slits a man's throat with no emotion or hesitation and makes it clear the he is not above killing children either as shown when he threatens Morgan while imprisoned in Alexandria. He is also a sly and calm talker and is shown to possess a very manipulative personality. The Wolves Leader seems to view mercy as a weakness as he appears to find it amusing that Morgan refuses to kill other people during their second encounter and openly tells him that he should have killed him when he had the chance to do so in the woods. He appears to be highly intelligent as well, as shown by his ability to devise Walker traps in order to kill other survivors for their supplies and his trivial knowledge of the history of wolves. He also seems to take pleasure in what he and his group do and claims they are doing people a favor by "freeing" them. The Wolves Leader is somewhat shown to have little or no fear of death as shown during his imprisonment when he appears completely unworried that a potential infection might claim his life. The Wolves Leader also appears to be fearless and brave as while imprisoned in Alexandria and at the mercy of Morgan, he shows no fear whatsoever despite having a deep gash in his torso and makes a subtle threat that he still intends to slaughter every survivor in the safe-zone if he survives his wound. His fearlessness is also evident during the confrontation between Carol and Morgan where he encourages Morgan to kill him and shows no fear over Carol's strong intent to kill him. Ultimately he uses the confrontation over his life to knock Morgan unconscious while he is distracted, take Denise hostage and escape from his cell. Post-Apocalypse When the outbreak occurred, the Wolves Leader managed to survive the initial stages where he eventually devolved into a cold-blooded and psychotic killer and committed many horrific acts in order to survive by hunting down, murdering and robbing other survivors. Upon believing that humanity had originated from wolves he eventually formed or joined a group consisting of around 20 other hostile survivors upon which they named themselves 'The Wolves' and eventually became their leader. The man persuaded his members to follow his philosophy prompting them to carve the letter 'W' into their foreheads. The Wolves Leader stationed their base at Del Arno's Foods where he and his group began scavenging the area around D.C where they also began setting up traps designed to lure and kill other survivors where they then took all of their supplies. Afterwards they would utilize their victims corpses to add to their traps and to create signs and messages to bring fear to other survivors. Season 5 "Conquer" He first appears when Morgan Jones is cooking breakfast for himself to eat. He comes out from the woods with a gun pointed at Morgan. The two engage in conversation. He tells Morgan that he likes the talk they had, because before he would always meet people, be with them for a while, before cutting them lose. He later reveals he will take everything Morgan has, including his life. When Morgan refuses, he gives a signal to his gang member to attack. However, both of them are knocked out by Morgan and left in a car. It is not shown what happened to him and his teammate after Morgan left him in a car, but he and his partner eventually stumble upon a man with a red poncho, and bring him to the Del Arno Foods cannery where they keep all the walkers with the 'W' carved on their foreheads, and use them as bait for the survivors who are planning to take the foods in a seemingly fruit truck they left on the parking lot. He whispers to the red poncho man to stay quiet and stay still before slashing his throat, saying, "Welcome home". After resetting the walker traps, he is seen rummaging through Aaron's backpack and observing photos of Alexandria, Rick Grimes, and his son Carl. Season 6 "JSS" The Wolf and his group attack Alexandria. As Morgan is searching a home in the safe-zone, the Wolf ambushes him and tries to kill him with a sickle but Morgan is able to evade his attack. He recognizes Morgan and the two begin to fight. After struggling with Morgan, the Wolf questions his ability kill people, telling him that he should have killed him in the woods. The Wolf leaps at Morgan, but he is able to fend him off and beats him with his staff. The Wolf tries desperately to stab Morgan with his knife but is disarmed. Morgan then apologizes to him and knocks him unconscious with his staff. "Here's Not Here" The Wolf eventually regains consciousness, and Morgan elaborates as to why he is unable to kill people by telling him of his past and eventual relationship with Eastman. After Morgan suggests that he could redeem himself as well, the Wolf reveals that he has a deep gash in his torso. He notes that he will likely not survive his injury, but if he did that he would make it his goal to kill Morgan and everyone else in Alexandria, including the children. To this, Morgan simply leaves and locks the gate behind himself. "Start to Finish" The Wolves Leader first appears in this episode in his cell with Denise sitting opposite him. The two share conversation over the atrocities he has committed and the Leader reveals that he cut himself while inspecting a damaged vehicle. After initial hesitation, Denise asks him to lift up his shirt, which he does, revealing a horribly infected wound. Denise tells him that he can change and than treats his wound. Later, after tricking Morgan, Carol runs downstairs and tells Denise to get away from the Leader and prepares to slaughter him. Morgan runs downstairs, staff in hand and tries to dissuade Carol from killing the Leader. Carol threatens to kill Morgan if he gets in the way. During the confrontation, the Leader shows no fear and admits that he will eventually escape and that Morgan should kill him, and points out that they are all going to die anyway. Morgan knocks the knife out of Carol's hand and after a struggle, slams her to the ground, knocking her unconscious. While he's distracted, the Leader grabs Morgan's staff and strikes him unconscious, then takes a knife and points it at Denise. After cutting his bonds, Denise begs the Leader not kill Morgan and Carol, instead he walks up to her and holds the knife to her throat, claiming that she represents what he likes about people. Suddenly, Tara ,Eugene and Rosita enter the cell and the girls point their guns at the leader who orders them to drop them and slide them over. They comply and the leader takes one of the guns and proceeds to walk to the door holding Denise at gunpoint. Tara says he doesn't need Denise and he agrees with her. He then unlocks the door to the building and exits with Denise as his hostage. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this Wolf has killed: *Red Poncho Man *Possibly numerous Shirewilt Estates survivors *Possibly numerous Alexandria Safe-Zone survivors *Numerous counts of unnamed people. *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Morgan Jones The Wolves leader and Morgan are shown to be the polar opposite of each other: Morgan is a peaceful survivor who refuses to kill human beings while the Wolves Leader is a remorseless murderer who seems to find killing amusing. The Wolves Leader and Morgan first interact while Morgan is camped out in the woods. Even though he holds Morgan at gunpoint, the two start off making some friendly conversation, though the Leader's true nature is shown when he makes it clear that he intends to rob Morgan of everything he has and then slaughter him. Morgan is able to survive the attack by the Leader and his partner and leaves them unconscious in a car instead of killing them. Following the brutal attack on Alexandria, The Wolves Leader attacks Morgan while waiting in a home. He recognizes Morgan from their previous encounter and seems to find it amusing that Morgan refuses to kill people and tells him he should have killed him the woods. Morgan eventually gains the upper hand in the fight, apologizes to the Leader and knocks him unconscious again, still refusing to kill him. It is shown the Morgan has imprisoned the Wolves Leader in Alexandria and tells him his story of his redemption due to his friend Eastman and that redemption is possible for him, too. The Wolves Leader smirks and gives a clear threat that if his cut does not kill him, he will kill Morgan and all the remaining survivors in the safe-zone, children included. Despite his threat, Morgan is shown in "Heads Up" enlisting the help of Denise to treat the Leader's wound and refusing to allow Carol to enter the cell, showing that Morgan cares for the Wolves Leader somewhat. This is shown in "Start to Finish" where Morgan refuses to allow Carol to kill the Wolves Leader and gets into a physical confrontation with her, which results in her being knocked unconscious and the Wolves Leader knocking out Morgan and escaping with Denise as a hostage. Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Conquer" Season 6 *"JSS" *"Here's Not Here" *"Start to Finish" Trivia *In the credits for "Conquer", this character is credited as W Man. In the credits for "JSS", this character is credited as Wolves Leader. *He is the first character to be listed as "Also Starring" and not have a name. ru:Волк 1 Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Season 5 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alive